megaman_nt_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew.EXE
Werewolfman (Mathew) Colored!.jpg|Werewolfman.exe (Mathew.exe) artwork by LukiaDeathstalker Mathew.EXE p2.png|Werewolfman.exe (Mathew.exe) Original Artwork 12188626_698324190303116_647951044_n.png|Mathew.exe and Mathew Jr dressing as Professor Stein and Eruka Frog for the Halloween Party at DenTech's school. Name: Mathew.EXE (werewolfman.EXE) Attacks/Abilities He has a Ability Known as A''' Cursed Bite''', A Bite that allows the User to Convert A Net Navi into it's Type/Program. However. He Loses data to gain a Servant. History (First Appearance UNEDITED: https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/173805/129114822/27/Arc-One-Happy-Birthday-Luiza ) Mathew appears after Heel Navi's Surround Zero.EXE and Raffaello.EXE. (He originally found Zero Jr. .EXE A baby Megaman Zero Net-Navi. Who unfortunately Is not on the RP anymore. ) After the Battle, Mathew Was on his own. However Zero.EXE (Aero.EXE) Considered him a Ally. Later, Mathew Appears again. After a Digital Full Moon appears and He is Forced to go into Luiza's PET. Unknown to him, He is registered on the PET because of a Program. If his Net-Operator Dies from natural Causes, He could be registered by Anyone. (Arc 1, https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/173805/129114822/36/Arc-One-Happy-Birthday-Luiza].) Mathew, After being in Luiza's PET for the First Time Feels a Disturbance. (Similar to Animal Instincts In Disasters.) And it affected his Ally Zero. He acted like Amy Rose From Sonic The Hedgehog. Petting his Head and Complimented him. When Luiza threatened to Remove Mathew or Move Zero away from Mathew. Zero would get upset. And later at School, Her Classroom's Navi's Were missing. Mathew later suggested Zero and Himself should go in the Library Terminal For investigation. She agrees, Jacking in Zero and Mathew. However, The Virus Appeared in the library Terminal With them. Mathew Was Searching for the Virus when Luiza Noticed that he Gained a Symbol Of Zero's Emblem. Mathew then Tells Luiza that He is now her Secondary Navi. And he now had the ability to use her Chips. Zero then Decides to Fight the Virus himself. But Mathew Refuses. and to Convince Zero to let him Fight, He Reluctantly Starts calling Zero, "Zero-Chan." Zero then started Calling him "Mathew-Kun." And Zero kisses Mathew, Unknown to them. Luiza had taken a Screenshot of Them kissing to use as Blackmail. After Luiza uses a Chip Known as a "Seal-Chip" The Virus is contained and Mathew was Determined to Get back at Luiza. Zero.EXE Has no memory of The Incident. And Mathew Jr is Introduced. (Arc 1, Filler Saga) After playing a Bomberman Video Game, Mathew then Gives up and Retires on the Scoreboard with his counterpart Mathew Jr. He then notices a bat on the corner of the screen. The Bat then comes down and Reveals himself to be Vampireman.exe, (Or Dracula.EXE To Mathew.) It is highly apperant that Mathew is annoyed by him. and asks him to leave. Vampireman Then in amusement Hypnotizes Luiza Bluemoon. Only to to fall for Zero.EXE. and to cure her, he must howl. He refuses to do so. and then Vampireman then Hypnotizes Mathew Jr to howl. so there could be a Chain reaction. After Managing not to howl, he grabs Zero and Uses a Notepad app to comunicate. Luiza, Afer being infatuated to love Zero gets enraged when her "Lover" Is not there in front of her. Zero then convinces Luiza that They needed Mathew and They needed to get rid of Vampireman. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Trivia - Mathew was Originally a Megaman ZX OC. But turned into a Alternate Universe Character. (Megaman Battle Network Character.) - Mathew is the Only Character Related to Bass.EXE and Gospel. Due to His Programming. - Mathew Refers Luiza: "Like Lupis." His Previous Net Operator. Who does appear in a 2nd Arc saga Werewolfism. Showing pictures of Dr. Wulf and Lupis Wulf. - Vampireman And Werewolfman are "Surrogate Brothers." Due to Vampireman and Mathew having a Brother-like Relationship in the past. Now they are Rivals.